Parallel Mix (Usuk)
by Shion Sland
Summary: Inglaterra acaba de llegar a Nueva York, pero con demasiada antelación. Así que se decide a buscar un lugar donde desayunar, cuando un extraño de aspecto muy similar a la nación americana le confunde con su prometido Arthur. ¿Como acabara ese día para Inglaterra? ¿Y como reaccionara América al encontrarlo divirtiéndose con su copia?


**Aclaraciones:**

-''Hablan los personajes''-

-_Pensamientos-_

-Incisos,aclaraciones-

Inglaterra, Arthur y América, Alfred; no son la misma persona en este fic.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hideki Hiramuya. La idea principal del fanfic tampoco me pertenece, sino que la he tomado de un doujinshi llamado Parallel Mix de la autora Usami, y la he modificado a mi conveniencia.

Tras esto espero que disfruten del fic y me dejen sus opiniones, reclamaciones, abucheos o tomatazos.

Nota: No desperdiciéis los tomates y regaládselos a España o Romano.

Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**I love UsUk**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un rubio inglés acababa de desembarcar del avión, se notaba que estaba algo cansado, cosa que no era de extrañar tras pasar unas siete u ocho horas de vuelo. Tras hacer todo lo reglamentario, por fin pudo ver el escandaloso cartel que se encontraba en el centro del aeropuerto ''Welcome to New York'', a pesar de que era bastante grande solo alcanzaba a ver la parte superior del cartel por la acumulación de gente en el lugar.

-''Como siempre esta ciudad esta llena de gente. Es agobiante y tedioso. Aunque más lo será dentro de un rato...América es tan agobiante''-

Murmuró para si mismo mientras avanzaba entre la gente, manteniendo cerca la diminuta cartera que resultaba ser su único equipaje. No es que llevase muchas cosas y más que su cartera o su móvil le preocupaba más aquel pequeño regalo que llevaba para intentar hacer el encuentro con su vieja colonia más amena.

-_No es que me importe hacerlo feliz o algo por el estilo, solo le tengo que enseñar modales como adulto que soy y la forma más fácil de llegar al corazón de ese mocoso y que deje de estar a la defensiva es dándole algún dulce..-_

Repetía una y otra vez en su mente aquel perdido adulto y miró su reloj para después dejar escapar un suspiro. Había llegado demasiado pronto y no había comido desde la tarde anterior cuando salió de Londres. Los cambios de horario eran bastante molestos para el inglés, se suponía que ahora debía estar durmiendo en su cama y no buscando un lugar donde desayunar.

-_Mm..Tal vez sería mejor ir directamente a casa de América pero debe estar durmiendo o acabando su trabajo..¿Que debería ha..?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tirón en su antebrazo que le hizo girarse, dispuesto a golpear a su agresor hasta que vio su rostro, bastante conocido pero..

-''¡Arthur pero si eres tú!''- exclamó el chico de ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas rectangulares y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que dejó entre sorprendido y descolocado a la nación inglesa.-''¡Te extrañe muchíííííííísimo!''-agregó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el de preciosos ojos verdes y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.-

Mientras que, el atrapado por el americano, se quedaba desconcertado y sin saber como reaccionar hasta que vio como todos los observaban y trato de liberarse de su tierno cautiverio, no sin antes notar que algo, aparte de aquella cariñosa actitud, diferenciaba a ese americano de el América que el conocía.

-_Este chico no huele como una nación._\- pensó para después dar dos pasos y retroceder-''Tú no eres América.''-susurró mientras afilaba sus ojos tratando de analizar al rubio frente a él-''¿Quien eres?''-

Ahora parecía que los roles se habían intercambiado, el americano miró con desconcierto a aquella persona frente a él para después hacer un tierno puchero y coger a la nación de los brazos, evitando que escapase.

-''¿De verdad, Arthur? Ya se que hace un tiempo que no nos vemos, cariño, pero no es para que me trates así''- dijo mientras que en la cabeza del inglés se repetía una y otra vez aquel apelativo cariñoso que utilizó el americano. Volvía a sentirse descolocado y, ahora, añadiéndole avergonzado por todas las miradas que había sobre ellos. Mientras que el otro seguía hablando- ''Solo estuvimos separados dos semanas, no me digas que en este corto tiempo has olvidado la cara de tu amado. Hasta te llamé el otro día para avisarte que venía..''-

-''Pausa''- pidió el inglés mientras que extendía su mano para poner cierta distancia entre aquel extraño y él- ''Tiempo fuera''- repitió mientras que liberaba la tensión acumulada en sus hombros y veía hacia el chico.- ''Vamos ha hablar más tranquilamente en algún lugar''-

Tras eso, el chico lo guió extrañado hasta un café que estaba cerca -en realidad, primero iba a llevar al inglés a un McDonald pero este lo detuvo con la excusa que necesitaba desayunar y que no iba a comer nada grasiento para aquella imprescindible comida- y le explicó con paciencia quien era y sus circunstancias para deshacer aquel malentendido.

-''¿Así que, tú no eres mi Arthur, sino que eres la personificación de la isla europea llamada Reino Unido?''- preguntó haciendo un breve resumen de todo lo explicado por el mayor en edad.-

-_No se ve sorprendido-_

-''Si es un chiste, es muy malo''- murmuró tras beber un poco de aquel refresco que se había pedido-

-_Acaba de llamar un chiste a mi existencia-_pensó con cierta molestia la nación inglesa mientras que cogía el te que había pedido, no se fiaba de los restaurantes o cafés americanos, toda la comida que hacían era demasiado -por no llamarla de otro modo- extraña- ''Es la verdad, pero, no tienes que creerme si no quieres''-

-''Nah. Sí te creo. Porque no llevas un anillo a juego con el mío ¡mi Arthur nunca se lo quita!''- exclamó con una cierta alegría y confianza que hizo sentir contagiado por un leve momento a la nación, pero recordó que era imposible que América actuara así o le tuviese ese confianza tan ciega.- ''Y, mi Arthur acaba de enviarme un mensaje diciendo que su vuelo se ha retrasado, así que no hay forma de que esté frente a mi.''

Inglaterra decidió ignorar eso último y mejor preguntar por algo que rondaba su mente desde que se dio cuenta que ese chico no era la nación americana.

-''Um...Como decirlo...Ese Arthur del que hablas, ¿tanto se parece a mi?''-

-''Sip. Sois como dos gotas de agua''-

-''Ehmm...Y ..¿Él es..''- esa pregunta ya se le hacía más incomoda de formular al inglés ya que no quería parecer un entrometido ni nada por el estilo pero aún así, la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro-'' ¿Él es tu prometido?''-

Al principio el americano se sorprendió por la inesperada pregunta pero después puso una sonrisa que hizo estremecer al inglés.

-''Así es. Lo amo mucho, muchísimo...Como a nadie en este mundo''- respondió con total sinceridad que hizo que la nación sintiese como su corazón latía y como su mente -por un breve momento- confundiese a ese chico con la nación americana-

-_No, el América que yo conozco nunca me diría algo así y tampoco me sonreiría de esa forma-_ murmuró con una expresión rota por la tristeza que fue producto de la decepción que vino tras una añorada esperanza.-

Todo esto fue observado por el joven americano con el que desayunaba, el cual decidió alegrar un poco a aquel chico que se veía como su Arthur, no soportaba ver triste a aquella persona frente a él ¡Era como si su Arthur estuviese a punto de llorar!

-''Oye, ¿tienes algo de tiempo libre?''-

-''¿Eh? ¿Ahora? Pues sí...''-

-''¡Genial! Entonces, vamos a dar una vuelta. Quiero recoger a Arthur pero su vuelo aún tardará mucho''- hablaba para si mismo el de ojos azules mientras dejaba algo de dinero sobre la mesa y se encaminaba hacia la salida mientras que el inglés lo miraba con cierta confusión.-'' Andando''-

-''Espera''-

-''A veces necesitas dejar a un lado los problemas y divertirte así que ¡arriba ese animo!''- le aconsejó el americano mientras que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y tomaba la mano del inglés sacándolo del lugar.-

Tras eso pasearon por varios lugares, jugaron a los videojuegos en unos recreativos, fueron al cine y lo llevo a cada rincón famoso de la ciudad, sin tomar en cuenta si la nación los conocía o no. No se detuvieron ni siquiera para beber o comer algo a pesar de que ya era pasado el mediodía hasta el momento en que el de ojos verdes se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y recostaba su cabeza sobre un banco del parque en que se encontraban.

-'' Estas peor que mi abuelo. ¿Una simple caminata por la ciudad y ya estas así de cansado?''- se burló el joven mientras se acercaba al banco y se sentaba en este-

-''¡Cállate!Tengo más de mil años, tu abuelo la tiene fácil en comparación''-

-''¿Más de mil años? Entonces, tendrías que ser súper sabio y con una barba muy larga''- dijo mientras que ayudaba al inglés a sentarse a su lado para que descansase y alegando que así se ensuciaría el traje-

-'' No todo ocurre como en las películas de ciencia ficción''-

-'' Aún así, mil años...Eso es una vida muy larga. Me gustaría poder tener una vida así de larga y ver el futuro lejano con mis propios ojos..''-

-''Ni te molestes en fantasear. Esta vida no es ni de cerca una bendición''- explicó el de abundantes cejas mientras que aflojaba levemente su corbata para darle mejor paso al aire- ''Todo lo que tiene para ofrecer es una vida llena de dificultades''

-''¿No te gusta el camino que seguiste? ¿No te gusta tu vida?''- preguntó con sumo interés por las palabras de la nación-

-''¡Claro que sí! ¿Porque no debería gustarme?''-

-_Si lo dices con esa mirada malévola, no es muy confiable.- _pensó el joven americano pero vio como la expresión de su compañero volvía a ser seria.-

-''Como dijiste, una vida que garantiza ver el futuro, es atractiva. Pero esta lejos de ser una vida de color rosa. Aquellos que viven vidas largas, suelen encontrarse aprisionados por su propio pasado. Sin importar cuanto la mente se esfuerce en olvidar, el corazón siempre recuerda. Aunque la heridas de guerra sangren, estas sanan fácilmente pero las heridas del corazón son muy distintas''- durante toda la explicación el americano se quedo observando y escuchando con atención al inglés. Su expresión era distinta en cada momento. Al principio seriedad, después una leve sonrisa nostálgica, tras eso tristeza y otra vez seriedad-''Eh...bueno..es..ah..Olvida lo que he dicho''- y ahora vergüenza.

-''Así que tanto países como humanos tienen sus fallas''-

-''Sí...Algo así''-

-''Entonces, ¿como te llevas con el país que tiene mi apariencia?''

Aquella pregunta hizo que Inglaterra se alterase y cogiese del cuello de la camisa a aquel chico con sumo nerviosismo, o tal vez vergüenza.

-''¡¿Como lo supiste?!''-

-_De modo que si hay un país que se parece a mi...Por alguna razón no quiero verlo- _pensó mientras que tomaba las manos de la nación para evitar que lo estrangulase sin querer o que cayesen acostados al banco en una posición un tanto incómoda-''Solo lo adiviné. Es porque me miras de la misma forma en que Arthur me mira''-

-''¿Que..?''-

-''Es una mirada llena de amor''-

Esto sobresalto y avergonzó al inglés el cual se levantó del banco como acto reflejo.

-''¿Q..?''-

-Pero, lamentablemente, no soy **yo** a quien amas. La persona que tu amas es a **él**.''- aquello hizo que Inglaterra mirase hacia el suelo mientras apretaba sus uñas contra la palma de su mano, formando un puño.-''Puede que nos parezcamos pero estoy seguro que somos muy diferentes. Y tampoco podemos intercambiar lugares el uno con el otro''-

El inglés tardó en reaccionar ante eso pero dejó escapar una leve sonrisa, que mezclaba la prepotencia y la burla pero que el americano supo que era más que eso.

-''Tal como tu dices. A diferencia de ti, él no es amable. Además es entrometido, odioso, tiene un complejo de héroe..''-

-''Pero aún así lo amas ¿no?- afirmó con aquella sonrisa enternecedora pero sintió un tirón en la capucha de su sudadera por parte de la nación''-

-''De alguna forma me molesta cuando tú lo dices''- expresó mientras seguía sujetando la capucha y ignoraba los reclamos por parte del americano, pero al momento la soltó y miró hacia aquel cielo que tanto le recordaba a los ojos de su antigua colonia-''Pero, así es. A pesar de todo, lo amo y me sorprendo a veces por ello.''-

Afirmó por fin el inglés y como recompensa recibió una dulce mano amiga en su cabello y unas palabras de animo por parte del feliz americano a su lado.

-''Bien, mientras te sientas así, todo estará bien''-murmuró y después se levantó del banco en el que estaban sentados-''Tengo sed. Voy a por unos refrescos. Tú, mientras, puedes descansar.''- y antes de que la nación pudiese decir algo ya se había ido hacia una maquina que había unos trescientos metros más allá.-

-_Realmente me ensucié el traje-_ pensó mientras se levantaba para quitar el polvo que había en sus pantalones mientras que pensaba en lo gentil y cálido que había sido el tacto de aquel chico que ni el nombre sabía.- _Si tan solo América también fuese así de gentil y bajase la guardia...Tal vez me atrevería a confesarle lo que siento.-_

En el momento en que se incorporó tras limpiar levemente su pantalón, sintió un tirón que casi le hace caer hacia atrás por segunda vez en el día, se salvó por el pecho de su agresor.

-''¿Quien era ese?''- escuchó que le interrogaba la voz que tan bien reconocía-

-''¿Por que estas aquí, Amé...?''-

-''Te hice una pregunta. ¿Que? ¿No quieres contestar?''-le interrogó la nación americana mientras que lo giraba para verse cara a cara y apretaba con más fuerza el brazo cautivo del inglés.-''¿O es alguien de quien no me puedes hablar? ¡No lo permitiré!''

-''Idiota, controla tu fuerza. Suéltame. ¡Me haces daño!''- exclamó pero en ese momento llegó el joven americano con la bebidas -las cuales quedaron desperdiciadas y en el suelo- y tomó a la nación más joven del brazo-

-''Oye, ¿que le haces a mi..?''- iba a reclamar pero sus rostros se encontraron y retrocedieron los dos unos pasos para después lanzar un grito estridente mientras se señalaban.-

-_La reacción que me esperaba-_ pensó el inglés mientras que los veía a los dos americanos y sus reacciones asustadizas y nerviosas-

-''Ya veo, sabía que lo que decías era verdad pero no me esperaba que fuésemos tan iguales''- dijo el humano -una vez más calmado- mientras que lanzaba una mirada furtiva hacia su ''copia'' y trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido por el grito-

-''¿Un doppelganger? Estoy en una película de terror...''-mientras tanto, la nación americana seguía intentando explicar la existencia de su reflejo.-''Como sea, Inglaterra, estas más retorcido de lo que pensaba''-

-''¿Que? Te equivocas, este chico no..''-

-''¿Como que me equivoco?¿Acaso no accediste a pasear con él?''-

-''¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, idiot!''-

-''¡Y él es igual de retorcido como tú! Mira que gustarle el salir con un viejo verde como tú..''

-''¡¿Como te atreves?!''-

Mientras que las dos naciones continuaban peleando la una con la otra, el joven americano se quedaba observándolo sin entender ni siquiera el porque peleaban, ni mucho menos que tenía él que ver entre toda esa palabrería sin sentido, pero notó que el inglés se tensaba al oír la siguiente afirmación de su doble.

-''¿O estabas jugando a ser el hermano mayor con un sujeto que se ve igual que yo?''- dijo la nación de ojos azules mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lanzaba una mirada de decepción a su antiguo tutor-''¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me haces sentir escalofríos. Es asqueroso''-

-''Yo no..''-

-''Das vergüenza, Inglaterra''-

El de vida longeva observó como la nación inglesa se mordía el labio y apretaba sus puños, por lo que, no resistió más y pasó su brazo derecho por detrás del cuello de Inglaterra y lo cogió del hombro para acercarlo a él mientras una sonrisa de prepotencia y superioridad se formaba en sus labios.

-''El que da vergüenza eres tú.''-afirmó el joven americano dirigiéndose a su doppelganger, para después ver hacia la gota de agua en la que se reflejaba su Arthur- ''Aunque eres tan lindo y encantador..-comenzó mientras se acercaba al oído de la nación inglés, acortando la distancia entre ellos, cosa que no le gustó a América.-''...parece que este sujeto no conoce esa parte de ti''-

-_Esta muy cerca..-_pensó el de ojos verdes al sentir como el aliento de su acompañante impactaba en su mejilla levemente colorada-

América no solo parecía molesto, además daba la impresión de que se lanzaría sobre uno de los ciudadanos de su adorado país y lo golpearía hasta matarlo si no se separaba de su antiguo tutor. Pero Inglaterra, fue más rápido y se separó del joven americano entre risas dulces de este, que intentaba abrazarlo de nuevo.

-''¡Tu eres el que deberías sentir vergüenza!¡No sabes nada sobre Inglaterra y te apegas a él de esa forma!¡No sabes nada de él!''-

-''Hey, América, cálmate.''- pidió la nación inglesa mientras que intentaba que se calmara un poco el ambiente. Estaban llamando demasiado la atención, y se suponía que las naciones debían pasar de incógnito entre la gente-''Discúlpalo, el quiere decir..''-se dirigió ahora al humano que lo defendía, pero ni uno ni otro tomaban en cuenta lo que decía-

-''¿Porque tienes que darle explicaciones? Lo que ocurra aquí es entre tu y yo, este sujeto es un fulano x que pasaba por aquí''-afirmó el de longeva vida mientras veía a Inglaterra, ignorando completamente a su doble, que parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento de la rabia-

-''¡Cuida tu boca, bastardo!''-

-''¿Queréis dejarlo ya los dos?''- pedía Inglaterra ya con un leve dolor de cabeza a causa del estrés que le estaban causando entre los dos americanos-

-''Lámento informarte de que...-comenzó la nación de ojos azules mientras tiraba del inglés hacia él para apartarlo de aquel extraño sujeto y ahora lo sujetaba entre sus brazos-''¡Él es mío!''

-_¿Eh?-_

-''No me importa lo que me digas..¡Inglaterra es mío!''-

-¿_A...Ámerica?¿Q..que estas diciendo?-_

-''¿Quien te manda a salir de la nada y ponerle las manos de encima?''-continuaba exclamando la nación americana mientras que aumentaba el agarre sobre un confundido inglés que no sabía que estaba ocurriendo-

Pero toda la tensión fue cortada de repente por las sonoras carcajadas del único humano de la tres personas presentes, quien miraba divertido como había reaccionado su reflejo a aquella broma.

-''Jajaja. Estaba bromeando, dude''-

-''¿Eh?''-

-''Lo hice porque no estabas siendo sincero contigo mismo y les estabas haciendo daño a mi querido amigo. Que interesante es verte hacer todas esas caras, es como si las hiciese yo mismo''-

-''¿Te estas burlando de mi, bastardo?''-

-''Creo que así era yo antes de conocerle..''-murmuró para si mismo el joven mientras que recordaba viejos y turbulentos tiempos. Realmente tenía mucho que agradecerle a su Arthur. Sí que era superficial cuando era más joven- Como sea.¡God! Te portaste como un niño al que le quitaron su peluche preferido. Eres tan infantil, sabía que reaccionarias así...''

-''¡Oye! ¿Estas buscando bronca conmigo?''-dijo un poco más calmado la nación americana pero no por ello libre de molestia. ¡Definitivamente odiaba a aquel doppelganger!-

-''Nop.''-contestó mientras sacaba su móvil al sentir como sonaba el tono de la alarma que había puesto esa mañana en el café- ''Parece que es hora de ir a recoger a Arthur''-

-''Ah, ¿ya?''- preguntó con una leve decepción el inglés, cosa que notó el residente de América, para después sentir como era sujetado por la cintura y una cálida y gentil mano le apartaba el flequillo para después notar los labios del su joven amigo en su frente-''Adios, Inglaterra''-murmuró para después salir corriendo de ahí mientras se despedía con la mano- ''Si nos vemos otra vez...''-

-''¡Oye, espera...!''-

-''¡Tengamos una cita doble!''-exclamó para después perderse al girar por una de las tantas esquinas del parque.-

-_Al final no le pude preguntar por el nombre- _pensó tras soltar un pequeño suspiro y mientras su mano se mantenía en aquella zona que aún se mantenía cálida por el amistoso beso.-

-''¿Que ha sido eso?¿Que pasa con él?''- reclamaba indignado el otro americano...Su América. Realmente era como había dicho aquel chico, a pesar de ser iguales en apariencia, eran muy diferentes en cuanto a personalidad y carácter- ''Vamos a casa, Iggy''- dijo la primera potencia mundial mientras que tomaba de la mano al mencionado y lo arrastraba hacia su coche.-

Cuando, finalmente llegaron a la casa del americano, el ambiente aún estaba tenso por lo que Inglaterra se decidió a tomar un baño y cambiarse la ropa. Hacía bastante calor y con aquella caminata se encontraba incómodo y sucio.

Una vez hecho esto, bajó hacia la sala junto con el pequeño paquete que había traído para América y lo recibió este con una taza de café recién hecho.

-''No hay te, así que solo confórmate con mi delicioso café''- murmuró el americano, el cual disfrutaba -o pretendía demostrar- de la televisión, sentado en el sofá de tres plazas, al que se incorporó el inglés, dejando el regalo sobre la mesita que adornaba el centro de la sala.-''¿Que es esto?''-

-''No es como si lo hubiese comprado especialmente para ti, es solo que no me terminó de gustar el sabor y la comida no se ha de desperdiciar''-

-_Mentiroso, ni siquiera lo has tocado-_pensó el americano, observando la caja recién abierta y con un trozo de pastel intacto y perfectamente adornado.-''Inglaterra''

-''¿Mnh..?''- dejó escapar un sonido para hacerle entender al de ojos azules que le escuchaba y tomaba un pequeño sorbo de café, que por una vez le hizo sentir un poco mejor ya que ahora daría cualquier cosa por una de esas siestas de las que tanto hablaba la nación italiana.-

-''¿Porque ibas con aquel tipo tan extraño?''- preguntó pero con un tono más calmado que el que tuvo en el parque-''Me llamó tu secretaria y me dijo que habías llegado antes de lo planeado, así que me apresuré a acabar el trabajo para ir a buscarte. Cuando salí, no te encontraba, ni siquiera te habías registrado en ningún hotel y cuando te llamaba, no contestabas al teléfono.''-

-_Debí dejarlo en el modo avión, aunque me sorprende todo lo que hizo por encontrarme. A saber cuantos hoteles hay en esta ciudad.-_

-''Estaba preocupado.''-confesó el americano, mientras dejaba la taza de café -ya vacía- sobre la mesita y se acomodaba para ver a Inglaterra fijamente a los ojos-''Te busqué por todos lados, y cuando finalmente te encontré, estabas con ese irritante tipo''- murmuró mientras que con su índice levantaba un poco la barbilla del inglés y se acercaba con parsimonia a sus rosados labios-''Ahí es cuando perdí los estribos, no podía soportarlo''-

Estaba a tan pocos milímetros de aquellos tentadores labios que podía sentir como la tranquila respiración de la nación europea, pero de un momento a otro, solo pudo ver como un pie se interponía entre él y Inglaterra, el cual se había echado hacia atrás quedando recostado y mantenía el pie a forma de separación entre ellos.

-''¡¿Q..que estas haciendo?!''-

-''Es obvio, trato de besarte. Así que mueve tu pie.''-

-''Espera, no me refería a eso, más bien al porque quieres besarme''-

-''E..eso no tiene importancia ahora. Así que déjame besarte''-

-''Sí que tiene importancia y...¡no me gusta esta posición!¡Detente!''

-''No quiero''-

Un gran sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de las dos naciones mientras que forcejeaban, aunque estaba más que claro quien tenía más fuerza de los dos por lo que en una medida defensiva, el inglés se colocó boca abajo sobre el sofá.

-''Déjame besarte, Inglaterra. Esto no me detendrá''-

-''Solo déjame confirmar algo...''-murmuró un desesperanzado inglés, quien dejó de forcejear al sentir como el americano se tranquilizaba y no hacía presión en sus piernas para volver a la posición anterior. Aunque la actual no es que fuese menos vergonzosa, pero protegía sus labios en cierta forma-

-''Caramba, ¿Que?''-

-''¿Es por amor o es un simple juego de investigación?''-

-''¿Eh?''-

-''El beso...el decir que soy tuyo...todo eso...''-

-''Maldición. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?''-preguntó el de gafas mientras que volvía a recostar a su antiguo tutor de forma que pudiese verse cara a cara de nuevo-''¡Desde ahora, quiero que solo tengas ojos para mi!¡Tampoco quiero que otros te toquen!''-y tras decir eso junto sus inexpertos labios con los del inglés, el cual permanecía atónito, pero que poco a poco, se dejó llevar por la calidez del beso.-

-''Idiot, es una tontería que me pidas eso, cuando nunca he dejado de verte solo a ti''- murmuró con una leve sonrisa una vez se separaron de aquel beso que de ser tierno pasó a ser más apasionado por lo que ahora se encontraban levemente agitados.-

-''Entonces, no te encuentres de nuevo con ese tipo''-pidió con una mirada que bien sabía que su ¿pareja?...no podría resistir-

-''No es como si pudiese de todas formas, ni siquiera se como se llama''-confesó el inglés y entonces sintió como la nación menor se acostaba a su lado en el amplió sofá y lo abrazaba contra su pecho.-

-''Mejor, no me gusta que estés con él''-

-''Idiot, él tiene un prometido. Ni siquiera estaba tratando de tontear conmigo''

-''¡Igual no me gusta! Eres mi pareja, mío y solo mío. Y si te tengo que dar un anillo para que te quedes a mi lado y ese estúpido no se acerque a ti, eso haré''-murmuró con un cierto toque infantil que hizo que la nación europea se riese y besase su clavícula, ya que no llegaba a otro lugar. Pero no contaba con que eso provocaría un cierto estremecimiento en el menor.-''Iggy, ¿que ha sido eso? Se ha sentido muy extraño''

-''Ya te lo diré algún otro día, ahora quiero dormir y más tarde comer algo''-

-''Buh, esta bien pero quiero que vayamos al McDonald''-

-''Te lo consentiré por hoy. A cambio quiero ese anillo que has dicho antes''-

-''Iggy, ¿eso quiere decir que me amas?''- preguntó eufórico el de gafas mientras que inglés solo se acurrucaba en el pecho de su pareja con tal de dormir un poco-

-''Tal vez''-

-''Iggy''-

-¿Mnm..?-

-''Yo también te amo''- aquello hizo que un medio adormilado Inglaterra dejase escapar una sonrisa de felicidad por ver como el americano realmente le había entendido-

Más tarde, una vez levantados, tal como prometió el inglés, se dirigían ha cenar al McDonald cuando se encontraron con los doppelganger humanos de cada uno de ellos. Y obviamente, la nación inglesa y Arthur no tuvieron tan exagerada reacción como los americanos de ojos azules.

¿Como acabó aquello? ¿Con una cita doble, tal vez? Solo diré que a la nación americana, la hamburguesa no le supo de igual forma junto al que consideraba su mayor rival.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
